The Moonlit Smile
by 229442486847
Summary: What will happen when our detective from the east and his friends go to Osaka and meet their counterparts from Edoka? And were did the black bunny come from? somehow Crack at the end; One-Shot


The third fic in about five days. This is insane!

**Plot Bunny**: Just start writing, you lazy ass! You don't get paid for hanging around, doing nothing!

**Benze**: I don't get paid at all.

**Plot Bunny**: If you don't start writing _now,_ I'll slowly eat away your brain until your not even able to tie your shoes anymore!

**Benze**: Don't be so mean to me! You're a product of my fantasy, you should be nice to me. Besides you're a bunny, aren't they supposed to be cu–

**Plot Bunny**: Who said Plot Bunnies are nice? And I'm not 'cute'! Don't even dare to say that word in my presence.

**Benze**: But how am I supposed to do that? You're in my mind!

**Plot Bunny**: Just start writing, lazy ass! *shows-fangs*

**Benze**: Okay, okay, I'll start writing! Just don't eat my brain, please! I don't own Detective Conan or any of it's characters, both belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

**Plot Bunny**: *starts-biting-author*

**Benze**: I'm writing, I'm writing! So stop biting me! Geez, since when do bunnies have fangs?

* * *

– **The Moonlit Smile –**

It was one of those typical nice days. The sun was shining from a clear, blue sky, the air was filled by the songs of birds and two teens were talking about the bloodiest murder cases they had solved.

"No way."

"Believe me Kudo! That guy just exploded! Some insane guy cut open his stomach, placed a bomb inside an' then sown him together again. When his actual target didn't agree to his conditions he just blew the guy up in front of his target with his remote control **(1)**." The tanned detective of the West was obviously excited by that certain case.

"That's just disgusting. I can't believe how people can go around, killing other people they don't even know," the paler detective of the East replied. "There are other ways to kill people without making a total mess out of the body. Why can't those psychopaths just dump the corpse in some ocean?"

Their chattering was interrupted by a brunette girl behind them. "Shinichi, Hattori-kun! Can't you two stop talking about some bloody cases for once? We're here because we wanted some fun," Ran scolded the two teens.

The other brunette, next to Ran, wearing a hairband, gave the dark-skinned teen a scolding look as well. "She's right, Heiji. You were the one who suddenly invited Kudo-kun and Ran-chan here to have fun." Kazuha then turned her gaze to the middle-aged man with them. "Though I don't know why Ran-chan's father came along too."

"As if I would let my daughter go out alone with some horny teenagers," Kogoro retorted.

"Hey! Who do you call horny, old man?" Heiji shouted. "You're the one always gawkin' after every single female we pass by!"

A "Hmpf, whatever" was the only reply Heiji got.

It was true that Heiji had invited Shinichi and Ran for some fun to Osaka, but only after he had gotten a call from Shinichi himself.

* * *

_"Hattori, I need your help with something."_

_"Is there a case or somethin'?"_

_"Haibara made a new prototype antidote for the APTX. She told me that she didn't know how long it would last exactly, but that she's sure it would last at least twenty-four hours. I don't have any cases right now and I would like to… enjoy myself __as__ myself for once."_

_"'Course I'll help you! What are you plannin' to do? I know, how about you come over here and we have some fun?"_

_"That's fine by me, as long as I can talk to Ran for a bit… in person, you know."_

_"Ah, finally wanna confess to her?"_

_"I don't! Don't be ridiculous, Hattori! I just want to talk to her in person! Almost whenever I talk to her on the phone she either threatens me, yells at me or ends up crying in the end. I just want to spent __one__ day in my normal body, __without__ having to bother with cases."_

_"Awright, I get it, I get it. I don't have any cases either right now, so how about you come over to Osaka right now?"_

_"Fine. I already told Ran and Occ-chan that 'Conan' has gone out camping with the Professor and the kids."_

* * *

So that's how the four teens – and the middle aged detective – ended up walking around on the streets of Osaka. They were happily chattering with each other, the boys were teasing the girls and received angry scowls. Kogoro of course always had to comment the boy's inappropriate behaviour. Shinichi was soon after running away from Ran after teasing her again, making her seriously angry. He was about to turn a corner when something crashed into him. Before he could even look what had hit him and had thrown him to the ground, a mop was suddenly in his face. A girl his age came around the corner, clutching said mop tightly.

"Now I've got you, you little pervert!" she shouted at Shinichi. "How dare you flip my skirt up while were in city!"

When she lifted the mop from the startled boy's head to hit him again he spoke up. "This must be some kind of mistake!"

"I know you for too long to be tricked by something like that! Don't even think of pulling some trick on me BaKaito!" Again she was about to hit the boy on the ground in front of her.

"Ba-BaKaito? Wait a minute I'm not the person you're looking for, I'm Kudo Shinichi."

"Ku-Kudo Shinichi? What kind of trick is that supposed to be Kaito?"

"I told you I'm not this Kaito person. I'm Kudo Shinichi!" The blue-eyed teen started to get really frustrated with the wild-haired girl.

Behind Shinichi Heiji then stepped up. "Could it be you're talkin' about this guy here? I picked him up tryin' to run away." He pointed at the tee whose collar he had gripped.

By seeing her friend, the girl looked pretty dumbfounded. "So, this guy's really not Kaito." Again she looked down at the still sitting boy and then shot her friend a furious look. "Since when do you pull off the same prank twice Kaito?" she yelled at the boy, held by Heiji.

"What do you mean, Aoko? I didn't do anything," the other boy retorted.

"Oh, nothing? Then how do you explain him," she gripped Shinichi's collar and pulled him upright, "looking exactly like you?"

"I told you I didn't do anything, Ahoko."

"Don't call me that. Besides look at him! Didn't you disguise him as yourself to trick me again?" To clarify her point she started to pull at Shinichi's face, trying to pull of the supposed disguise. "U-Um, it really seems to be his own face."

Soon after Shinichi realised his situation. "Um… Would you mind letting me go now?"

"Oh, of course, sorry." Hastily she pulled her hand away from the other teen. "But you look exactly like Kaito so I mistook you for him. Even your hair is as messy as his."

Shinichi looked at the other teen, named Kaito. "But my hair would never be as messy as his." He then heard a small chuckle from Heiji. "What's so funny, Hattori?"

"Your hair is really as messy as his right now, Kudo."

"Eh? What do you–" He looked into a window reflecting his image and realised that it was true. "It must have been messed up when Aoko-san hit me with her… mop?" He shot the girl a confused glare. "Why did you run around, trying to hit… 'that guy' with a mop?"

"Well," She blushed, "I was walking around with Kaito, when he flipped up my skirt again. That's how everyone around us saw my panties and I started to chase him with… my mop"

Said boy had pulled himself out of Heiji's grip. "It's your own fault for wearing a skirt! And were did you get that mop from anyway?"

Said mop was now lying forgotten on the floor next to Aoko. "That's none of your business, Kaito! And don't forget that the reason I'm wearing a skirt right now is because you dragged me here, right after school, and I didn't get a chance to change out of my uniform."

Kaito and Aoko then noticed that the other teens were looking at them curiously.

Aoko started to scratch at her cheek, while blushing a little. "S-Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nakamori Aoko." She bowed a little.

Finally Kogoro arrived – no one knew where he had been the whole time – and heard what the girl was saying. "Nakamori? You mean like in Nakamori Ginzo?"

"Yes, I'm his daughter. And since he ran off here to Osaka to investigate KID's heists in this area, Kaito dragged me here, saying something about following him."

Almost as if on cue a shout was heard. "Eh, Aoko, Kaito-kun? What are you two doing here in Osaka?" A man, seeming the same age as Kogoro, marched over to the group.

With a smile Aoko turned to look at her father. "Oh hi, To-san! _(A/N: =father)_ Kaito and I decided to join you here."

"But this is a serious investigation, Aoko. You can't join me."

"Well, then we'll just have some fun."

"As long as you don't interfere in my investigation. This is essential for capturing KID on his next heist. He's going to have his next heist here in Osaka, so we have to be prepared." He then recognized the two high-school detectives. "You two!" he shouted at them. "Don't even think of showing up at the heist! We don't need some brats messing around!" After his shouting he averted his gaze to his daughter again, now calm again. "I'm making a break right now, so how about we do something together?"

The girl's smile was now even bigger. "Of course! How about we–" She was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. It was Heiji. "Oh, sorry. I forgot about you guys."

They all just gave her weird looks.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" she asked.

They all shook their heads in unison.

"Then what's wro–" She then noticed that something was under her skirt. "Wh-Wha–" Suddenly about five white doves flew out from under her skirt. "K-Kaito, stop it!"

Her friend just had a huge grin plastered on his face. He then turned to the other teens – and man – watching them, still curious. "My name is Kuroba Kaito. magician at your service." He walked over to Ran and Kazuha, who stood behind Shinichi and Heiji. While bowing an grinning to them, two red roses appeared in his hands. "For you two beautiful ladies."

Blushing madly, the two girls took the roses from his hands.

Shinichi, Heiji and Kogoro immediately shot the magician dangerous glares.

But suddenly the scowl left Shinichi's face and his features turned into a curious look. "Wait a minute. That name… 'Kuroba'. It somehow sounds familiar to me."

The magician now as well looked curiously at Shinichi. Then Kaito's face lit up. "I know you! You're that high-school detective Kudo Shinichi. And you," He pointed at the Osakan teen, "are Hattori Heiji, the other high-school detective." He received another dangerous glare from the Osakan. Inwardly the Phantom Thief was in an uproar. _Two high-school detectives like Hakuba at once. This can't be good. And Kudo-kun seems to know me. _Only because of his poker face he could hold back a flinch. Still worried he looked at the detective of the East, who was still looking at him with those sharp, blue eyes. _He's intimidating. But there's no way he would know me. I've never met him before in person._

"I can't remember the name Kaito," the teen detective started. "But I think there was a famous magician named Kuroba a couple of years ago. If I remember right his name was… Kuroba Toichi. He seems to have died eight years ago during a magic accident. One of his magic tricks appears to have gone wrong. Are you maybe… his son?"

Thanks to his poker face the teen magician was able to hide his emotions. But a sad look appeared on his features nonetheless. "Yeah, he was my father. He died when I was nine years old."

"I'm sorry for making you remember such a painful thing," Shinichi replied.

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago and I'm over it now." He received a small smile from the other teen.

"I think I met him once."

Kaito openly showed his surprise. "Oh, you did? When?"

The detective nodded. "My dad and him seem to have been friends, so I think I can tell you about this. I was about five years old when I woke up one night. I heard voices down-stairs and, as curious as I was, of course looked who it was that was up so late. When I reached our living room, I saw my father and another man. When the stranger called my dad 'aniki' _(A/N: = big brother; way to call a close friend)_ I first thought that guy was my uncle. So I listened.

* * *

_"It seems my wife is rather satisfied by your teaching. She even started to show me some disguising tricks too."_

_"Well I cannot complain either. Your wife is a fast learner and a very cheerful one as well."_

_"You don't have to tell me that, I already know that. After she came back yesterday she was talking about your son Kaito-kun the whole time. It seems he is going to follow your way as magician. She was ranting along though about him calling her an old lady."_

_"Yes, she was scolding him for that one. I am glad he likes magic so much as well. I really hope he will one day be able to continue my life's work. I think I won't be able to look after him for very long, you know. What about your son Shinichi-kun?"_

_"How about you meet him? Shinichi, you can come out now I know you are listening!"_

_Flustered the little boy appeared from behind the door he was hiding. While fidgeting with the hem of his pyjama shirt he approached the two adults. He then looked up at the stranger with a curious look. "Dad, he called you 'brother'. Is he my uncle?"_

_"Something like that," the novel writer answered. "He's a close friend of mine, Kuroba Toichi. So be nice to him."_

_A yawn escaped the little boy's mouth and he rubbed sleepily at his eyes._

_Toichi crouched down in front of his friend's son. "How about you meet my son someday? He's about your age and maybe you can become friends with him, like me and your father."_

_Still sleepy Shinichi nodded and let another yawn escape._

_With a somewhat affectionate look his father looked down at his son. "He might not look like it but he has a sharp mind. And he's one of my biggest fans and always the first to read my new novels."_

_"Is that so? Even while he's sleepy he is still very observant, I can see that. He might become a detective like you someday, Aniki." He patted Shinichi's head. "Shinichi-kun, will you look after my son for me, when I'm not there anymore?"_

_The sleepiness disappeared from the boy's face a little. "Are you going to leave, Oji-san?" (A/N: =uncle; way to call a middle aged man)_

_"I think I have to. When that day comes will you look after my son and tell him something for me?"_

_"I will."_

_"When you meet him one day, then tell him that 'The moonlit smile will always be on your lucky side'."_

* * *

"I almost forgot about that night," the high school detective continued. "It happened twelve years ago and I was really sleepy."

Kaito was looking at Shinichi with his poker face, that was about to slip. "'The moonlit smile will always be on your lucky side'. That's what he said?"

The other teen nodded. "Then you know what that means?"

"I do. And he told you to look after me?"

"Yeah he did. But because I kinda forgot about that night and my dad never spoke of your father again, I had a hard time remembering it."

"I see."

A silent moment passed in which the two teens just looked at each other.

"What the–" With a gasp Shinichi suddenly realised that a dove was sitting on top of his head. "What's this about?" He made no attempt of removing the bird from his head.

The grin had returned to the magician's face again. "I wanted to lighten up the mood a little."

A scowl also returned to Shinichi's features. Without any further words he grabbed the snow-white dove from his head and let the bird sit on his hand. All of a sudden the bird was surrounded by a cloud of blue smoke. After the smoke had dissolved, something black jumped out of Shinichi's hand and right into Kaito's face. The magician now had a black bunny in his face and it didn't let go.

"Eh? Kudo-kun, you do magic tricks too?" Aoko asked incredulously.

"Actually not. But this guy has so much stuff on him. Everyone would be able to do a little magic trick with only two or three of his countless gadgets."

Finally Kaito succeeded in removing the black rabbit from his now with scratches covered face. "When did you get any of my things in your hands?"

"When you bumped into me," Shinichi replied casually, while taking the rabbit away from Kaito.

"B-But you didn't know me at that time! Why did you take something from me, without even knowing I had something? How did you get something from me anyway? And where did you get that blue smoke and the black rabbit from? I only have pink smoke and white doves!"

While Kaito was still looking at him in shock, his poker face having left him some time ago, Shinichi just gave him a lazy look and patted the rabbit in his arms.

"Not only magician's have their secrets," he replied with a calm voice. His calmness soon disappeared, after realising that the rabbit had disappeared out of his arms in a puff of pink smoke and his hands somehow got trapped into handcuffs behind his back. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Don't even dare to steal from me and use my own magic against me!"

"It's your own fault for bumping into me in the first place!"

While the the magician and the detective were fighting, Ran looked puzzled at the other girl in front of her. "They seem to get along very well, Aoko-san. By the way my name is Mouri Ran."

Aoko gave the other girl a smile, encouraging her to continue.

"And this are Hattori Heiji, a high-school detective like Shinichi, and his classmate and friend Toyama Kazuha."

Both Hattori and Kazuha as well smiled and waved at Aoko.

"And this is my dad Mouri Kogoro. He's a private detective."

"My dad told me about him," Aoko started. "He told me about him always getting into KID heists and always being completely useless." She then realised what she had said, after seeing Ran's puzzled face. "I don't think so though! That's what my dad's always saying. Besides, that kid that's always with him often stopped KID from stealing, so in some way your dad's useful." By seeing Ran's still puzzled look she laughed nervously.

Kogoro had heard the whole conversation and walked over to the girl's father. "So you think I'm useless, huh? Aren't I the one who's always solving the riddles KID leaves you?"

The inspector wasn't intimidated at all by the fuming detective approaching him. "You're just some lazy ass detective, nothing else! And all those heist-note-riddles left by KID were solved by me and my force! Besides, every time you blockhead appear and try to solve the riddle it always leads us on a completely wrong track! Even that kid with glasses you always drag along is more useful than you! At least that kid was able to stop KID from stealing many times!"

"Look whose talking! Aren't you the one whose trying to capture KID for years and never gets him?"

Aoko and Ran watched their dad's fighting as well as their best friends still fighting.

Shinichi was still handcuffed and by now had two black bunny ears on his head, that wouldn't come off, but he somehow had managed to toss a fish out of nowhere at Kaito, who was now whining and desperately trying to get the stink off of him.

"Does Kudo-kun know about Kaito's ridiculous fear of fish?" the wild haired girl asked Ran.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's a coincidence that he picked a fish to throw at Kuroba-kun."

The two girls looked at each other.

"You're lucky you're not wearing a skirt right now Ran-san, or Kaito would have flipped it up to look at your panties by now already."

"They're light blue with dark blue stripes! Pretty plain when you ask me," Kaito yelled from under the detective, being held down by a still cuffed Shinichi, sitting on top of him.

The teen detective of course, by hearing Kaito's words, got even more furious. "Why you! You're going to pay for this!"

A look of utter panic made it's way to the magician's face. "Aren't you supposed to look after me, Shin-chan? Those are the words of my dead father, have mercy please!"

"Forget it!"

The two girls still kept looking and chattering, while their fathers were yelling at each other and Shinichi was torturing Kaito.

The only two people not involved in the crazy happenings, Heiji and Kazuha, were looking dumbfounded at their friends and the counterparts of their friends.

Heiji crossed his arms behind his head and kept watching, not bothering to interfere in his rival's fight. "Now that's weird."

* * *

**(1) **This is a reference to **Shingo-sama**'s story 'Aquarium Switch', which I really like. Go read it, it's awesome.

**Kaito**: Is that vicious bunny gone now?

**Benze**: Which one do you mean: my Plot Bunny or the one that attacked you?

**Shinichi**: It doesn't matter which one of them, since their both the same.

**Benze + Kaito**: What?

**Shinichi**: It's true. Author-san, didn't you wonder about a rabbit suddenly appearing in your story? After its appearance the actually serious story somehow turned crack.

**Benze**: You're right. Now that you say it, I was never planning to put a rabbit in this fic. While I was writing there was suddenly this urge to let a random rabbit jump into Kaito's face. Wait a minute! Does that mean my Plot Bunny put itself into the story by messing with my brain?

**Shinichi**: Most likely.

**Kaito**: Oh my god, it's getting worse! Benze-chan, get that bunny under control! Can't you surpress it? It's only something produced by your fantasy, right?

**Benze**: I'll try, but I think it's sleeping, so for now we should be safe.

**Plot Bunnie**: *hops out of burning hole in the floor* I'm baaaack! Now get back to work, stupid slavey!

**Benze**: Eep, it's back! W-Wait, Shinichi, Kaito were are you going? Don't leave me alone with this creepy bunny!

Hope you liked it. Please leave me a review or my Plot Bunny will never leave me alone *hides in corner*.

By the way: Can any of you find out what's meant by 'The moonlit smile will always be on your lucky side'? Leave a review guessing and I might explain it someday. _(A/N: By now I've written a sequel called 'Your Lucky Side')_.

Benze ;P


End file.
